Aofie: The special jewelry maker
by Ashiieee
Summary: Creepypasta-like story :3
1. Chapter 1

This is a beginning of a horror story. So sorry if it is Slopy!

* * *

Aofie (EE-FA) was a very fun 13 year old girl. She was kind, fun, funny, caring, loving and outgoing. Her personality didn;t just make her popular. It was also her beauty. Aofie had dark brown hair with faint red and blonde tints that shown in the sunlight. Her hair went to her upper back, and her bangs cut across, covering her eyelids. Her eyes were a light, sparkling shade of green that always lit up when she was happy. Aofie's skin was pale. It was the color of snow, and a creamy white mixed together. Her skin never had any blemishes or imperfections. Aofie had the right face, personality, smile... and hobby. She loved to make jewelry from her own items and always liked to wear them. Many girls were jealous of Aofie and one day, jealousy won.

Aofie was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed with a magazine resting upon them. Her eyes scanned every word and picture slowly. Aofie "ooohed" and "aaaaa'd" at the colorful display of jewelry and art work. As she read, her phone started to vibrate loudly. With an annoyed sigh, Aofie's hands grasped her phone from her jeans and put it to her ear. "Hello?" Aisu spoke.

"Yo.. E.. hey i wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park with Sue, Lola, and me?" Said a voice intruding from the phone's speakers. "Oh hey Miranda.. yeah that sounds nice." Aofie felt a smile form unto her face as she listened. "Okay E.. I will come pick you up. Lola and Sue will be in the car. Bye!" And with that, Miranda hung up. Aofie just sat there, a confused expression adorning her face. Miranda sounded so.. rushed and excited. Almost as if she couldn't wait to do something. "Hmm" Aofie shrugged as she put her phone down and got out of bed. Aofie hurried into her bathroom and slammed the door shut. She put on her clothing and started applying her eye shadow, mscara, eyeliner, lip gloss, and blush. After minutes of looking at her reflection, Aofie smiled and placed her hands on her hips, turning around and posing. Her coral pink skirt reached just inches above her knees. Her neatly knitted white sweater treached the black belt holding her skirt in place.

Her brown fuzzy boots made the outfit look complete. She smiled as she put her hair into a bun. Soon, a car honking broke the eerie silence, and Aofie quickly ran outside. She stopped beside a 2010 red mercedes gullwing. The windows rolled down and a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue shades on looked at Aofie, a smug look replacing her face. "Oi.. E.. don't just stand there like an idiot. Get in the freaking car." Miranda spoken in a very agressive tone. Aofie, looking puzzeled by Miranda's actions, simply nodded and got into the car.

As they were driving Aofie looked over to one of her friend's known as Lola. Lola was a cute girl with auburn hair and dark hazel eyes. As Aofie turned away, she could have sworn she saw Lola look at her and glare, hatred filling her eyes. Aofie looked out the window and placed her chin upon her hand. She was completely confused and clueless to why her friends were acting so.. mean. 15 minutes passed by, and the car stopped as it drove into the park. Miranda stopped, and parked the car as she turned to face Aofie. " Hey… E.. we are here." Miranda said with an emotionless tone. Aofie stared Miranda in the face and forced a smiled. "Okay Miranda." The four girls got out of the car and walked into the park. Miranda, Sue, and Lola stayed behind Aofie, whispering loudly to each other.

This made Aofie uneasy as she walked along the grass towards the entrance. Aofie walked through the gate and stopped as she heard the gate close and lock. "Haha.. looks like E won't be able to get out huh girls?" A voice had laughed behind her, joined by 2 other giggles. Aofie turned around and looked at her 3 friends, frowning with bewilderment as they moved towards her giggling into their hands. Miranda was the first to speak up. "Come on girls, take out those weapons that I gave you." Miranda had looked at Lola and Sue, her laughter getting even louder by each passing second.

"You got it Miranda!" Lola had spoken aloud. "I have mine right here!" Shouted Sue, who laughed as she looked at the item in her hand. Aofie paled, her eyes gazing at the objects her 3 friends were holding as they begin to come closer. "W-what.. what are you guys d.. ACK!" Aofie eyes widen as her body stood still. She slowly glanced down as pain begin to radiate throughout her body. Warm salty tears spilled down her rosy cheeks and landed on to her clothing, which was now turning red. Aofie reached down and touched a black handle, screaming to herself as she ripped it out and throwing it unto the earthy surface.

Laughter and whispers of mock were heard all around her. "Hahaha.. awwwww is poor little Aofie hurt?" Sue had looked down at Aofie, smirking. Another round of chuckles filled the air. "Here let me make the pain go away..!" Said Sue. More screams and shouts of agony and pain were heard as the terrible sound of knife piercing flesh and bone had spread throughout the air like food coloring spreading through water.

Sue stepped back joining her 2 friends as the glared down at the poor girl. A sudden thump and the sound of breath leaving a body. Blood and gore soaked the ground as Aofie laid on her stomach, moving no more. Lola panted along with Miranda and Sue. "Girls, we need to go before someone sees us!" Miranda bit her lip and hooked her arms around her friend's hands, dragging them out of the park. The wind and the swaying of trees and leaves broke the silence in the empty park. Aofie still positioned face down, her body rigid and stone cold. "….mmmmm." Slight whimpering came from Aofie's broken form.

She slowly pushed herself to her knees and sat on them as she held her head down, her bangs and hair covering her face. "Ahhaahahahahaha!" Aofie started laughing. She looked up at the sky and just.. laughed. Her sanity had slipped away between her fingers from the attack. Aofie stood up and looked at her wounds, a wicked smile taking over her entire face. Her left eye twitched as she lightly touched her wounds and begins digging inside of them with her fingers. This made her laugh and smile even more. As she looked around she saw a bathroom and walked there, her movements halted with pain and slowness. When she got inside she noticed her reflection in a long mirror located in a corner. Aofie observed herself, the smile never leaving her face. Her coral skirt was now ripped and torn, and covered in blood. Her arms and legs had blood dribbles and blood splatters as had wounds and holed aligned on them. Her white sweater was now rose red as a large hole was in the middle of her stomach. She had a now very messy bun with blood stains drenching her hair. Her fuzzy brown boots were now partially red and brown as she made footprints caked with blood. But her face… it looked so… different. She still looked pretty.. but insane. Her pale skin gave off a scary glow as blood dribbled from the right corner of her mouth.

Aofie wanted what all crazy killers wanted. Blood…death.. and revenge. And she wasn't going to stop until she murdered. But first.. she needed to find her attackers. And once she did.. she would torture them and kill them just like they tried her. But then, Aofie got an idea as she looked at her neck and wrists. "I need new jewelry.." Aofie's calm but breathy and timid voice was traced with disappointment as she realized she had no jewelry on. She laughed with an idea. "But I can get special jewelry now won't I.. E?" Aofie smiled with excitement as she tapped her chin. "I could get eyes for earings… teeth and hair for necklaces.. and intestines along with fragments of bones for bracelets! I can use tongues for pendants!" Aofie grinned at her lovely idea and walked out of the bathroom and towards the gate of the park. "This will be fun.."

* * *

Chapter 2 will be created soon I promise! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Part 2 of Aofie: The special Jewelry maker. Enjoy!

* * *

Aofie dragged her feet across the now bloody ground, her insane smile increasing in size. Her hands scrunched up into fists as the pain increased, the gaping hole in her abdomen leaking blood, the ache of sickening pain overwhelming her senses making her halt her movements.

"Damn.." Aofie implanted her bloody hand upon her deep, grisly stomach wound. She clamped her mouth shut and grated her teeth together as she dug her fingers into her wound, her raspy sighs of pain and anger poisoning the midnight air. A few moments later a soft rustling sound emitted as a piece of a knife shard collided with the ground. Aofie's cold, blank stare moved away from the bloody shard and she continued to stagger out the gate from the park.

It was quiet. No cars were passing by, no people were walking or talking with other people. The streetlights were on and shining brightly, lighting up sections of the road and sidewalk. Aofie's form illuminated as each street light bathed her entire form with its yellow, blazing light. She continued to walk limply, a soft groan departing from her pale lips. Her white sweater dripped and oozed with red liquid, staining the concrete sidewalk. Aofie stopped as she thought about her revenge.

"Those girls.. where do they live.." Aofie thought aloud, her voice dying down to a silent whisper. Aofie licked her bloody fingers as her craving for jewelry and blood became stronger by the second. I will ask someone. Aofie continued to walk around, looking for someone to ask for directions. Moments later, she spotted someone. That someone was a girl, Sandra Hillows, a very close friend of Aofie's attackers. With a smile, Aofie quickly staggered over to Sandra. "Excuse me Sandra, might you give me some directions please?" Aofie said very politely although her voice still sounded raspy, and child-like.

With a glance at Aofie, Sandra gasped and jumped. "Y-you.. w-who the heck are you?!" Sandra's voice bellowed throughtout the chilling night, making Aofie cringe a bit. "Don't you remember me Sandra.. it is me.. Aofie.". A frightening, yet strangely adorable giggle crept out of Aofie's lips. "A-Aofie.. you're not Aofie!" Sandra yelled again, but this time Aofie grabbed her by her shirt and slammed her into a nearby wall. "Sandra, be quiet or I will have to silence you, you naughty girl.". Aofie glared at Sandra as the girl began shouting again. "Let me go you ugly freak!". No expression crossed Aofie's face as it had still remained blank and unamused, yet angry and hurt.

"Sandra, tell me where Miranda, Sue, and Lola live, and tell me now." Aofie grasped unto Sandra's shirt tighter, her eyes burning with anger. Tears began to slip from Sandra's eyes. "I-I don't know! Let me go please!" Sandra cried out, her tears rolling down her cheeks. Aofie's patience had thinned down to a very small rope and eventually broke. "You.. are.. completely..useless Sandra.". Aofie clutched Sandra's hair and threw her to the ground. Sandra let out a shriek and a whimper as a loud snap was heard. "Don't hurt me please! I didn't do anything!" , cried out Sandra. Aofie laughed and clasped her hands unto her head before screaming out in rage and grabbing Sandra by her hair once more and bringing her face close to hers. "You are right.. you didn't do anything... that doesn't help me out Sandra!" Aofie grabbed Sandra's oddly shaped twisted arm and pulled on it.

People in the city looked at the sky as a very loud and pained scream rippled through the open air.

Aofie stood up from her abused victim and shook her head in utter disappointment. "Gee Sandra, you are a terrible friend.". Sandra opened her eyes as her hand was still coiled around her arm, her eyes frantically looking left and right for her alleged attacker. Her vision had fuzzed out of view and she saw some people running towards her. Before she knew it, she saw flashing lights and people talking to her. But she wasn't listening.

* * *

Sighing, Aofie continued to make her way down a sidewalk before stopping to cross a road. "I need to find those girls. Once I do, I will kill Lola first, then Sue, and last Miranda." Aofie grinned at her brilliant plan. "This will go perfectly.. but in order to get jewelry from my friends, I must have some weapons of my own.". Aofie stared at her empty, cold, pale bloody hands. She happened to look up and see a house with the lights on from the outside and inside. The sound of laughter and talking pecking at her ears. "Hmm, I am sure those kind folk who live there will surely give me their knives and other wonderful weapons!". As Aofie was practically skipping towards the home that was beckoning to her in the darkness, she stopped in the middle of the street and looked both ways (A/N: Smart idea Aofie) making sure no cars were coming. "Hmm.. no cars.. it is safe." Aofie then kept skipping to the house. She attached her bloody feet (A/N: For all who might become confused, Aofie still has her brown boots on XD) to the cement sidewalks in front of the house.

Aofie stared at the house for a moment before quietly placing one booted foot unto the wooden, small staircase.

_**"CREEEAAAK"**_

The sudden noise caused Aofie to nearly jump from her pale skin. Aofie glared down at the staircase and glued a finger to her lips. "Shh now, we don't want to alert the people living here.". The insane girl planted another foot unto the staircase.

_**"CROOOKKEE" **_

Aofie's head snapped to the wooden staircase as her eyes gave off a menacing gaze. "I SAID SUSH!" Aofie had yelled to the creaking wood.

"What is going on out here!?" A female's voice had pierced Aofie's ear drums. With yet another hateful glance down at the wood Aofie's body twitched. "See? I told you to be quiet!". Without any delay, Aofie had turned towards the female. However, the sight and appearence of the female halted Aofie and made her gawk in disbelief.

The female inhaled deeply and gasped, ending it with a terrified gulp. Aofie's shocked face, faded into a demented smile.

"Well hello Lola.." Aofie's maniacal voice trailed off, her crazed smile increasing.

* * *

Ending of part 2. Hope you enjoyed. Be sure to leave a review! :D


End file.
